


A Porta

by Voliveira



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Future Fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voliveira/pseuds/Voliveira
Summary: Jane reflete sobre sua vida e todo impacto emocional presente





	A Porta

Abri uma porta.  
  
Há vários anos atrás e esse simples ato mudou toda minha vida, porque atrás dela encontrei Angela, Charlotte e um sorriso. Olhos eram tristes, mas os lábios tinha um sorriso o mesmo sorriso que eu trouxe em meu rosto por longos anos, por quase toda minha vida.  
  
Eu lhe persegui como um gato caçando um rato. Gastei toda minha vida para descobrir quem seria a face por trás de Red John, a face que sorria para meus pesadelos, meus medos e minha vida.  
  
Na minha vida eu fui racional e lógico, 1+1 sempre foi dois, embora eu nunca pensasse nos infinitos números entre ambos. Os infinitos números com infinitas possibilidades, uma analogia tão perfeita para tudo que eu poderia analisar em meus sentimentos e tudo que eu mantive trancado em algum lugar do meu coração.  
  
Então havia Lisbon, Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt e mais uma vez minha vida estava numa parábola. Foi aí que o sorriso morreu, quando minhas próprias mãos trouxeram um último suspiro, a última fagulha de esperança que ainda havia em meu coração. Mesmo quando Abbott e Kim surgiram mesmo quando tudo ainda trazia o último fiapo de esperança.  
  
As lembranças são cicatrizes. Nunca somem, nunca se vão, apenas se mantém ali para te lembrar como se machucou.  
  
Há um nome para dor ou algum significado.  
  
Mesmo a lógica, mesmo os pensamentos e longas análises me lembro que nunca quis abrir aquela porta.  
  
Mas nessa noite...  
  
Abri uma porta.  
  
E por mais trágico que isso possa parecer eu ainda encontrei a felicidade, a fagulha de esperança têm olhos verdes assim como a mãe e o cabelo loiro, seu sorriso é tão feliz quando me avista que meu coração balança. Lisbon surge colocando pratos sob a mesa, uma das noites longas de jantar em família e o mesmo nos meus mais doce sonhos nunca imaginei que olhos jades de Lisbon e de minha filha fossem minha fagulha de esperança.  
  
Abri uma porta.  
  
E finalmente encontrei meu final feliz.


End file.
